True Love
by LoremIpsum
Summary: Jacob's love for his brother is put to the test.


Author's Note: Most of this comes from the movie and what I couldn't remember, I improvised. Please R&R, and if you what to criticize, please make it _contructive _criticizem. Thanks :)

Jake crouched over his brother in horror, groping at his senses for what had just happened. He was oblivious to everything else. The only thing that mattered now was Will.

"Will, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered, tears streaming down his eyes. His brother's eyes where glazed over in pain, his chest heaved in the effort for breath. "Jake…pull…out…" he choked. Jake grasped the handle of the knife. "It'll take a second, only a second, it'll be alright," he murmured, bracing himself and his brother. He yanked his hand sharply and the knife came with it. Will uttered a low cry of pain. The wound bled freely, seeping into Will's clothes and staining them dark red. . The blood covered Jakes hands, but he didn't notice. He held his brother's head carefully and ripped some of his own clothes to blot the wound. Jake felt warm tears fall from his eyes. They dropped onto Will's face, which was contorted with hurt.

A voice broke through Jake's conscience. It was a voice that was as sweet as honey. Jake had heard it before when he looked into the Queen's mirror and he heard it again now. Jake knew how dangerous the Queen was. He couldn't afford to look at her.

"Such brotherly love…" The Queen was standing only a couple of paces from them, her eyes lined with tears, which looked like fiery crystals reflected in the torchlight. She had a terrible beauty, that when you looked at her you could hardly look away. Will turned his head and blearily looked into the Queen's mirror. He raised a trembling hand as if he could reach her. Will could see the Queen stroking his face and hair and feel her whispering into his ear.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jake screamed. He turned to his brother who was trembling uncontrollably. "Will, no, don't look at her…don't look at her." Jake placed his hand on the side of Will's face, obscuring his brother's view. Will looked Jake in the eyes.

Suddenly, The Queen flicked her hand at Jake and he was thrown back against a wall. He lay there, stunned from the impact and rooted to the spot in fear.

Will turned back to the mirror. He saw the Queen take his hand, standing him up and walking regally with him to her throne. Jake saw what was really happening as he pulled his eyes away from the mirror. He stared in horror as his brother dragged himself to the Queen, leaving a trail of blood behind him on the stone floor. When Will reached her he collapsed against the throne, gasping painfully.

The Queen caressed his cheek with her elegant hand. "Do you want to die, Will?" she asked in a quiet, enticing voice. Will shook his head, his whole body shuddering. The Queen ran her hand through the locks of his dark blonde hair. "I can give you life," she whispered. "I will make you mine."

She motioned for the hunter who was watching the events unfold with indifference. He stepped forward almost mechanically. Then he realized her intent. "No my Queen, you cannot…" he gasped in horror. The Queen did not listen to his pleas. In one swift motion she pulled a gold stake from the man's chest. He yelled and stumbled backward to the stone floor.

Jake realized in an instant the gold stake was what she used to control him. Death would be better then what the Queen was about to do to his brother. He had to do something…._ think Jake, think_! But he couldn't think, he was sobbing with fear and guilt, just like the day when he bought the beans. _Magic beans. _He had failed his brother then, and he was failing his brother now.

The Queen fondled the gold relic lovingly. There was still blood on it, from her last victim. Will shivered as he felt her place an icy hand on his neck. She positioned the stake over Will's heart, and then pushed down. Will's body jerked into an upright position, as if strings were attached to him.

Will was gone. There was no trace of his old self on his now unfamiliar face. It was replaced with an expression of adoration that was almost sickening as he looked at the Queen. Her red lips curled into a smirk of triumph.

"Who's the fairest of them all?" she asked.  
"You are," Will in a voice that wasn't his own.

Jake felt his whole body go numb in despair. "Will!" he groaned. The Queen tilted Will's face to look into his eyes. "And now to seal it with a kiss." she said. Jake felt all other emotions being overpowered by anger. He would not allow this to happen to his brother. Jake stood up and grabbed the first thing he could lay his hands on. The hunter's axe. He saw the Queen bending over his brother, about to seal Will's fate.

"NO! DON'T KISS HIM!" Jake roared and chucked the axe with all his might. It hurled across the room and—struck the mirror.

There was a sound of shattering glass as the mirror exploded, sending thousands of pieces hurtling to the ground. The Queen shrieked in agony. As Jake stared, the Queen had begun to…break. Just like the mirror had. Pieces of her fell to the ground. Will was frantically scrambling to pick them up, cutting his hands in the process. There was a wailing throughout the chamber, so terrible to hear, Jake clamped his hands over his ears.

Will had a look of fury etched on his face. His eyes landed on the hunter, who was standing shakily near the window. Will's mind made the connection that he must have killed the Queen, for it was the hunter's axe which shattered the mirror. "For you my Queen!" Will shouted and tackled him.

Jake's warning came to late. "WILL, NO!"

The hunter and his brother toppled out of the window. There was a roaring sound. Jake looked up in time to see the tower collapse. Everything went black.

"Wake up Jake, _mio amico_," a voice said in the darkness. Jake moaned and stirred, every inch of him felt sore. His eyes slowly opened. Cavaldi was kneeling over him in the midst of what was left of the Queen's tower. Jake was instantly awake, the events in the chamber flooding back to him. "Will. Where's Will?"

Cavaldi did not answer, only motioning Jake with his hand to follow. Jake's heart pounded in his ears as started after, fearing the worst.

They rounded a corner and what Jake saw froze his blood. Will was lying face up on the cold ground, his eyes tightly shut. Jake hurried over to his brother and his eyes once again filled with tears. He touched Will's face. It was shockingly cold. Jake's eyes fell on the gold stake that was still embedded in Will's chest. He shivered with disgust and anger at the sight of it. Jake wrenched it out and tossed it limply aside. Cavaldi's voice cut into his grief.

"There may be a way to save him! I have heard of it in a story from my childhood." Raising his head, Jake looked at Cavaldi, not daring to hope.

"Do you mean…?"

"_Ci! _Follow me!"

They both ran to the crypt, which held Angelica. She looked beautiful lying there in her white gown. Dark hair was spread about her, and her face was as deathly pale as Will's. "You must kiss her. It must be True Love's kiss," Cavaldi said. Jake stared into the still face of Angelica and began to lean forward. Suddenly Cavaldi gripped him by the arm. "It _must _be of True Love! If not the enchantment will not be lifted!"

Jake faltered for a moment. He felt love for Angelica, yes. But his true love was for his brother. He wanted his brother back.

He leaned forward and kissed Angelica. There was a few seconds of heart-stopping silence. Then…

Angelica's brown eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Jake then smiled. "Angelica!" he cried in relief. There were sounds all around them from the eleven other crypts as if people were trying to get out. "The children! We must help them." Angelica said, climbing out of her coffin. She, Jake and Cavaldi went from crypt to crypt until all the girls where free. They all laughed, cried and hugged each other. Everyone was relieved that the nightmare was over.

Jake hastened to where his brother was lying, the others following him. He gave Will a slight push with his foot. "Will, you can get up now, the enchantments broken!" Will remained still and lifeless. "Will, get up" Jake said again. His brother didn't stir. Jake sank to his knees beside Will.

"Oh no…" Jake whispered. Everyone suddenly became deathly silent behind him. Cavaldi spoke up. "Perhaps, another kiss?"

Jake leaned forward without hesitation, but then he heard Will's voice, two words spoken almost inaudibly. "Not…you." Jake started, and then felt happiness and relief wash over him. "Maybe you should give it try Angelica," he said. Angelica came over, knelt down beside them and kissed Will on the lips. Suddenly, Will rolled over on her and kissed her back. As the girls giggled, Jake knew that everything would be alright.

"Will!" said Angelica reproachfully, not sure whether to be shocked or relieved that he was alive.

Will smiled innocently and shrugged. "I just wanted to see how that was like."

As the group walked back toward the village, Jake and Will fell behind talking quietly to each other. Jake was filling in to Will what had happened after he fell under the enchantment of The Queen. As he talked, Jake was struggling for the right words. He knew Will would be mortified and dismayed after Jake completed the story.

When he was finished, the two men lapsed into silence. Jake glanced at Will and saw his brother's face etched in sorrow.

"I can't believe I did those things. I gave in to easily." He put a hand over his face. "I'm so sorry, Jake." Jake stopped walking and placed his hands on Will's shoulders. "Stop talking like that," he said firmly. "You believed in me and I failed you, Will. I let the knife stab you. I could have stopped it…" his voice trailed off. The sense of guilt was overwhelming as he looked at Will's shirt, which still had bloodstains on it. They both stood there for a moment. Jake felt a tear roll down his face.

"Jake." Will said softly. The younger Grimm looked slowly into his brother's face. He was stunned to see tears in Will's eyes as well. He had only seen his brother cry once, and that was the day years ago when Jake had bought magic beans instead of medicine for their ailing sister.

"If it wasn't for you I'd be worse then dead right now. You're braver then I will ever be. Jake, I'm proud of you."

Jake smiled slightly and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. "What, now you're going all mushy on me?" he asked. Will laughed and slapped his brother on the back, which actually hurt a bit. Jake punched Will in the shoulder. "Ouch. What was that for?" Will asked grumpily. Jake put an arm around his brother and gave him a small hug.

"Just making sure you're really here."

"Hey, you two, come on!" came Angelica's voice from a great distance away. The Grimm brothers looked at one another sheepishly. They hurried after her out of the forest and into the sunlit meadow where Angelica was waiting for them.


End file.
